


王氏双子的爱人04

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 12





	王氏双子的爱人04

肖战迟迟不肯挪动身体…  
“我给你两条路，一，去床上，二，在地上我们也无所谓。”王一博冰冷的脸，配上冰冷的声音，吓得肖战开始浑身发抖…  
“哥，都说了！别吓小战战！”王一丹温柔的拉过肖战的手，隔着内裤，放到自己早已硬到不行的肉棒上…  
“小战战，我都这样了～”  
肖战抖的更厉害了，后面的手感觉着王一丹的大肉棒，前面眼睛，看着王一博被肉棒支撑起来的裤裆…  
“求求你们了…我用手帮你们…”肖战一边说，一边学着刚刚的样子，对着王一丹的肉棒撸了两下…  
“嗯～”这可把王一丹爽坏了…“小战战，乖，我会好好疼你的，去床上吧～”  
肖战虽然还是摇着头，但迫于前面王一博眼神的压力，还是乖乖的被王一丹拉到床边，推了上去…

王一丹褪去披着的睡衣，露出不输给王一博的腹肌，肖战只是凭直觉不断往床的后面退，当王一丹脱下内裤时，肖战手比脑子动的还快，直接捂住了眼睛…  
“小战战都是男人，你有的我们都有，就是大小不一样，别害羞～”王一丹一边哄着，一边去拽肖战的脚腕，被肖战害怕的踢开了。  
王一丹不悦的皱起了眉头，“哥，给他打一针吧。”  
打针？肖战放下挡住眼睛的手，惊恐的看着王一丹…王一博也赤身裸体的走到了床边。  
“第一次别打针了，得让他记住他的第一个男人都是谁。”  
“哥，他太不听话了，我不想弄伤他，打一针，过程录下来，事后一起观看就好了。”  
肖战实在无法理解，王一丹怎么能顶着天真无邪的面孔，说出那么下流的话来…

王一博依旧面无表情的看着肖战，“你要打针吗？”  
肖战赶紧摇头…  
“那就听话点，否则我会听丹丹的建议，给你揣一针春药。”  
王一博说完便伸手去拽肖战的脚腕，这下肖战也不敢踹了，一下被王一博拽到他俩前面…  
王一丹摸了摸肖战的脸，“别怕，你好好用嘴伺候我哥，我来伺候你。”

…………

“唔……～ 唔…嗯～……”肖战眼角流着泪水，坐直身子，仰着头，含着王一博的肉棒，下面腿被分开，摆成m形，露出没有一点毛遮挡的肉棒和后穴，王一丹趴在下面，用嘴套弄着，时而用舌头扫过肉棒下的蛋蛋，舔几下后穴…  
“啊～嗯…～嗯～…”肖战被王一丹伺候的十分爽，就连王一博按着他后脑做了几次深喉，他都没觉得太难受…

“咳……嗯～ 嗯～呼……”王一博把肉棒从肖战嘴里拔出，靠在了大圆床的床背上，王一丹也吐出了肖战的肉棒， “小战战去我哥那趴好，我会让你更舒服～”  
肖战被半推半就的拉到王一博腿中间，被王一博按下脑袋，继续吸食肉棒…  
王一丹抱着肖战的屁股，开始用舌头不断进攻后穴……  
“嗯～～啊……～嗯…”肖战爽的自动压下腰，抬高屁股，王一丹的舌头钻进了穴洞里，不知碰到了哪里，引得肖战一阵轻颤…  
“丹丹，就是那里。”王一博把肖战的颤动尽收眼底，提醒着王一丹。  
王一丹开始猛的进攻那一点，“啊～啊～ 嗯～～”肖战仰起头，一丝口水化作的银丝与王一博的肉棒连成一条线…  
“啊～ 别……那～嗯～哈～……”肖战一只手撑着床，一只手不断的撸动王一博的肉棒，一只眼睛闭着，牙咬住嘴唇，不断的发出呻吟声…  
王一丹的头离开肖战的小穴，用准备好的润滑剂挤到手指上，猛的插进去两支…  
“哈～嗯～嗯……～”肖战并没有感觉到不适应，随着王一丹的手指，不断摆着腰肢…  
“小战战，爽吗？”王一丹又加入了一只手指…  
“嗯～……爽～……啊～…”  
呻吟声被王一博的肉棒再次堵住，手哪里有小嘴好用，王一博按住肖战的头，再次含住了自己的肉棒。  
“唔～嗯～……”肖战不断的呻吟，他没想过这事居然能那么舒服…

王一丹觉得扩张做的差不多了，一边继续用手指插着肖战后穴，一边用另一手给自己肉棒上挤了坨润滑剂。轻轻扯出手指，肖战刚觉得后穴空虚不满的摇了下屁股，就感觉整个后穴都被填满了……


End file.
